Live Laugh Level
by Ecaroh914
Summary: Meverything making fun of different games in a crappie way. Nothing too special, but I hope that I might get a smile or even a chuckle. Expect some ridiculous bullcrap! Rated K Plus for now.
1. The very first Murphy-o level

**Well, here's a thing. I'm doing my Point Of View of various video games. Expect terrible writing and stuff.**

* * *

Mario 1-1

Ah, welcome to Super Mario Brothers! Today, we observe the creatures here in the Mushroom Kingdom by walking out in what appears to be...a barren landscape.

Well, how in the world are we to observe them without disrupting their natural habitat? Or their behavior?

Whatever, we'll jump crush their bodies if they get too close! Yes, yes, that is perfect! My great-great-great Uncle Alex would be proud!

So, we continue to walk to see...ah, the normal goomba! Look at it's wonderful docile nature! How amazing, and...what? It's approaching us rapidly! It's moving so very fast! Quickly! WE MUST STEP ON IT AND-oh look, we died.

Well, we only have a few more rounds to go, so this time, we must focus! Yes, everything is going smoothly, and-LOOK, THE GOOMBA IS BACK! No, we mustn't make the same mistake as last time, my friends! We strike now! And...yes! We have done it! Now we proceed to see the beautiful floating blocks that are just there...let's just bash them for the heck of it! Why not? Let's ignore the screams of pain emanating from them when we bash them, and look at that totally-not-supicious block there with a giant question mark! And we got...a single golden coin. Very rewarding.

And so, we walk and-oh my, isn't that a koopa? Ah yes, the rather tamed turtle that seems to be heading right FOR US! Quickly, we must act! Jump, my friends! Yes, it has retreated...yes, we now must-are these pipes? What even...I mean, these seem to be, well, a leftover of an ANCIENT CIVILIZATION! Yes, very ancient, very ancient...don't question our historians.

And so we continue on-another goomba! Oh no! Quickly, we run away, and-it's another koopa! Run! Ack, a pipe! And out of it spurts an odd savage beast, the piranha plant! Jump over it! Run over the random blocks! Even more of the wildlife! Run faster! Dodge that pit! Oh no no no, a large pile of blocks that seem to come out of nowhere! Jump over it, and...is that a flag? Yes, it's the top of a flag! We have that uncontrollable urge...to jump on top of...oh forget it, I want out of this crazy land! Now, we jump! A moment of triumph! A moment of success! A moment of-

Ah, we missed the top of the flag. Oi. Now we have to walk ALL THE WAY to the bottom, and pull it from there. Well, at least there's a small little castle here, so let's take a break from the journey. Hopefully, it'll be much more peaceful in the next area...

Hopefully, I'll get paid for this.

* * *

**Not really much, but eh, I have little experience with this game, and I'm just starting to play it (believe me, I didn't blunder as hard as you may have thought on this level). It's a really hard game, alright-unlike the extremely easy Mario games today. Maybe the games were designed for new players (A.K.A: people who never actually heard of him which is BULL-) and as a relief for veterans. I don't know. And no, I'll be jumping from game to game, not doing a continuation.**

**Now, I'm still gonna focus on Star Swashbucklers, don't worry. It'll never get neglected-unless I'm inactive. So yeah.**

**Also, reread this in a stereotypical heavy French accent (no offense to the French!). I find it a bit more funny.**


	2. Pokémon types PART 1

** Because we all still complain from day to day about this kind of bullshit.**

** Also, hey, I'm back.**

Okay, so we all know about Pokémon, right? Right?

I mean, yeah, we can always miss that 50-foot poster of Pikachu, or the pokemon events and parties and cosplayers, but hey.

Now here's pokemon in a nutshell: you enslave creatures by stuffing them in a ball no bigger than your hand and you force them to beat other innocent creatures (who were minding their business) into oblivion.

Sometimes quite literally.

This is all to prove that friendship will also be relevant.

But before you can grab a Gameboy or 3ds to flay everyone alive, you need to know the basics.

And by basics, I mean typing. C'mon, surely you know how to play rpg games, so this should be a snap...unless you've never played an rpg game.

Now, let's begin.

First off would be the normal types.

People will tell you that these are weaker than most pokemon.

Bullshit.

Some normal types are BLESSED with the legendary Hyper Beam. That's a fucking laser. A LASER. If anybody ever gets on your bad side, and if you have the pokemon with this move, just SHOOP DA WHOOP THEIR ASS OUT OF EXISTENCE.

Normal types are also unaffected by ghost attacks and stuff, but are weak to fighting types, which is questionable, because apparently imagining my lopunny tanking a Heavy Slam is not as realistic as imagining her faint from Brick Break, or Low Kick.

Next on our list would be fire types, the most overrated types to ever step into a fandom.

...What kinda sh...

They're not as cool as you think (sans laugh). In fact, they're weak to water, rocks, earth, hugs...that type of stuff (but not hugs).

Yeah, they're offensive as hell (sans laugh), but fire type combinations are the real deal.

Next, we have the water types, which are the rats of Pokémon because there's too many dam water types.

Pfft.

They're weak to grass (because it's grass, dude...grass absorbs water), and electric types. In fact, because of this, if you were to get a water type starter, you'd basically start off the "easy mode" of the game since this type hardly has a weaknesses you should worry about.

You think I'm joking?

I spent 20 minutes fighting a gyrados. That includes deaths and stuff. That either means I suck at Pokémon, or that's a beefy gyrados.

I'd say that's a beefy gyrados.

Next, we have grass types.

Feel free to get all the plant puns out of your system.

"Your ass is grass!"

"Your name's gonna be mud (wait that's a ground type pun)"

"You remember the circle of life? You're the grass, I'm the antelope."

"I'm gonna graze you!"

"Get ready to get MOWED!"

"Time to weed you out, buddy."

"I'm gonna stalk ya to the ground."

"I WON'T LEAF YOUR POKÉMON ALONE UNTIL IT WILTS."

No, but seriously, grass types are weak to fire, bug, flying, and ice types. Fortunately, grass types have a perk that's very useful: they're not affected by any type of powder or spores. Good to know if you're friend decides to be a butt button and spams Sleeping Powder or something like that.

And, quite frankly, that's all the Pokémon types I want to go over for now (because gee I don't know 16 different types of Pokémon left can take up a toilet full of time and my fingers are not up for that). In the meantime, let's just worry about the future of Pokémon.

Are they really running out of ideas?

Are they ever going to catch a break?

Who knows?

WILL ASH EVER GROW UP?

Next time on

POKEMON Z

...

What, they already came out with that season?

Are you joking? You gotta be joshing right now.

...

Okay, seriously, what the fffff-


End file.
